


A Happy Ending

by AmerValk



Series: Dragon Age 2 f!Hawke/Anders One Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: Anders was not expecting to survive Kirkwall and keep his love. He never imagined his story could be so happy, even for a moment.





	A Happy Ending

Kirkwall was a week behind them, but the apostate mages of the Free Marches rallied around them regardless of whether they were considered fugitives. Fortunately, Anders did not need to fake a smile as he observed his love, Firenze bathing in a small pool. Perhaps he had not woken out of this dream, spurred on by their victory, but it was almost like a honeymoon as they fled Kirkwall together. Still, he could not shake the guilt entirely. Innocents had died and he had implicated the woman he loved in a crime, regardless of the intent or outcome. Justice, however, was blind to the consequences. A sword may swing for a righteous cause and shed the blood of innocent and guilty alike, at least that was reasoning which provided him with the most comfort.

Hawke looked serene, her hair resting at the base of her neck in a loose knot as she floated in the water indulgently. Anders had watched her bathe a thousand times in Kirkwall, but this was different. Her ivory skin captured the moonlight above her as she submerged herself into the water. Her lips parted as the cool water encapsulated all but her shoulders. She took in a deep breath as the temperature of the water started her and Anders forgot what the moon looked like before she embodied it. Anders stared shamelessly as he hungered for her.

As if a string was pulled taut between them, Firenze turned to him and raised a brow curiously. His eyes were hearthfires, until he caught himself, and they softened. She was perfect, and remarkably, still here. He began to strip out of his robes, setting aside the dark feathers and the apostate as he revealed a compact but firm body.It was easy to forget that Anders was as much warrior as Fenris. His body wound with scars and bruising, even lashings that licked his back and sides. He only looked the scholar, when in truth, Anders was much more.

“Love,” he sighed as she swam towards him, her red hair flowing behind her as her body floated. The water obscuring her feminine curves.

“Yes, Anders,” she asked, wondering why he looked at her such with intent. He sunk into the water and moved to her side before covering her lips with a possessive kiss. His mouth seemed to scream, 

‘She’s mine, still mine. Only mine,’ His hands echoed the emotion as he cradled her head, exploring her mouth with the lazy patience of a man who had all the time in the world. 

“I love you, Firenze,” he whispered against her cheek, “That you’re still here at my side is dream I never wish to wake from.” His declarations were profound with melodrama and feeling as Anders held her close.

“Never leave me,” he commanded, a soft growl lingered in his throat. Firenze giggled as he nipped at her neck and erupted into bright laughter while Anders taunted her. 

“Where else would I go, my love,” Hawke teased, “My place is at your side, nowhere else. Ever.” Anders was satisfied as Justice simmered. He had been many things in his life: a mage, an apostate, a rebel and now a criminal. However with Hawke he could be merely himself, Anders. She noted his contented expression, while he memorized the shadows on her face.

“So, love, do you think we’re married now?” Hawke inquired, her lips curved into an impish grin, even though her eyes were serious,

“I mean, there was a chantry, witnesses, even vows.” Anders was confused at first, uncertain at her meaning. He looked for the trick in her words until his eyes widened in realization.

“I meant every word, Anders. Did you?” Firenze asked, kissing his jawline before she brushed against his lips. His chest seemed to fill to the brim with adoration as she accepted him entirely and without question. His struggle validated in her eyes,

“Yes, Love. Every word.” Even the declaration was foreplay in its own right as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with undying, relentless passion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a submission for Valentine's Day as I find my life absorbed by Anders, Mage Rights, and the injustice done to the character by Dragon Age creative team.


End file.
